thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Creaky Cranky
Creaky Cranky is the first episode of the thirteenth season. Plot It is the day of the spring party at the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House. Thomas arrives at Brendam Docks to collect eggs for the children to paint when he sees James and Henry leaving with their loads for the party. Once Cranky unloads the box of eggs, Thomas teases Cranky by calling him "Creaky Cranky", and Cranky teases Thomas back by calling him "Tiny Thomas". Thomas decides to prove Cranky that he can pull heavy loads by collecting James' load of timber and Henry's load of straw bales and taking them back to the Docks. In return, Cranky lifts the respective loads one at a time proving to Thomas that he is not creaky. However, when Thomas tells Cranky to lift him, Cranky only succeeds in breaking his cable and damaging his gearing system. The Fat Controller arrives and scolds both Thomas and Cranky for causing delay and being very silly. Once Thomas is back on the rails again, he asks Spencer to take the heavy loads to the party whilst he helps Cranky by collecting new parts from the Sodor Steamworks. When Thomas returns with the new parts, he knows that Cranky is not creaky and, in return, Cranky knows that Thomas is not tiny at all. Characters * Thomas * Henry * James * Spencer * Victor * Cranky * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Madeleine * Little Boy * Gordon (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (mentioned) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Sodor Steamworks * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House * Boxford * The Coal Hopper * The Washdown Trivia * This was the first episode of several things: ** The first episode to directed by Greg Tiernan. ** Marion Edwards' first episode as executive producer. ** The first episode in the television series to be fully animated in CGI. ** The first episode to be narrated by Óscar Gómez in Latin America. ** The first episode narrated by Michiel de Jong in the Netherlands. ** The first episode to be narrated by Vladimir Jurc in Slovenia since the sixth season. ** The first episode to be narrated in Welsh since the seventh season. * The scene in the original Hero of the Rails trailer where Victor says, "You have come to the right place, my friend" is from this episode. * Buster's theme from Thomas and the Moles when he flattens the molehills reappears in this episode when Thomas is on his way to the Steamworks. Goofs * In the shot of the Three-Tier Bridge, Gordon is seen passing Thomas, despite the bridge only having one track. * When Cranky lowers Thomas back onto the track, he is on the middle track. Then when Thomas says "Thank you!" to Spencer, he is on the track closest to Cranky. * Thomas' flatbed disappears when he arrives at the Steamworks. * When Thomas returns to Brendam, Cranky isn't tilted. * In the first view of the wash down, James' flatbed is empty. * Henry and James swap whistle sounds when they leave the docks. Merchandise * Books - Creaky Cranky In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Thirteenth Series * Creaky Cranky DVD Boxsets * 10 DVD Boxset (2015) * Steam Team Collection US * Creaky Cranky DVD Packs * Steam Team Collection AUS * Wobbly Wheels and Whistles Malaysia/Taiwan/Rest of Europe * Creaky Cranky JAP * Special Gift of Hiro and Thomas * I Won't Be A Loser CHN * Slippy Sodor (Chinese DVD) Gallery CreakyCrankyTitleCard.png|Title card CreakyCrankyNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card CreakyCrankyKoreanTitlecard.PNG|Korean Title Card CreakyCrankypromo.png|Promo VictorandKevin.PNG|The Hero of the Rails trailer scene CreakyCranky1.png CreakyCranky2.png CreakyCranky3.png CreakyCranky4.png CreakyCranky5.png|Henry, James and Thomas CreakyCranky6.png CreakyCranky7.png CreakyCranky8.png CreakyCranky9.png CreakyCranky10.png CreakyCranky11.png|Henry CreakyCranky12.png CreakyCranky13.png CreakyCranky14.png CreakyCranky15.png CreakyCranky16.png CreakyCranky17.png CreakyCranky18.png CreakyCranky20.png CreakyCranky21.png CreakyCranky22.png|Cranky and Sir Topham Hatt CreakyCranky23.png CreakyCranky24.png|Spencer CreakyCranky25.png CreakyCranky26.png CreakyCranky31.png CreakyCranky32.png CreakyCranky33.png CreakyCranky34.png CreakyCranky36.png CreakyCranky37.png CreakyCranky38.png CreakyCranky39.png CreakyCranky40.png CreakyCranky41.png CreakyCranky42.png CreakyCranky43.png CreakyCranky44.png CreakyCranky45.png CreakyCranky46.png CreakyCranky47.png CreakyCranky48.png CreakyCranky49.png CreakyCranky50.png CreakyCranky51.png|Victor CreakyCranky52.png|Kevin CreakyCranky53.png Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Vhs Category:Videos